Daniela Romo
Daniela Romo (born Teresita Presmanes Corona on August 27, 1959) is a Mexican singer, actress and TV host. Her parents never married. However, Daniela and her sister Patricia wee raised by her grandmother. As a child, she idolized Rocio Durcal, whom she credits for inspiring her to become an actress and a recording artist. Entertainment Career Performing on stage such as Gypsy, Romo eventually ventured into film and television where she would gain recognition making her film debut in La Casa del Pelicano (Pelican House) at the age of 17. Her first starring role on a television soap opera (or telenovela) was in 1978 in El Ardiente Secreto (The Burning Secret), an adaptation of Jane Eyre. During her TV era, Romo would go on talk or variety shows of the time and sing. During this time, Chucho Ferrer (a popular producer at the time) saw the potential in Romo and offered to produce a record. An ambitious 20 year old Romo took on this adventure and recorded her debut record Tambien Yo (Also I) also released as Te pareces tanto a mi (You are So Like My) in 1985, released by CBS Records. All of these songs were written by singer-songwriter Lolita De La Colina. The album largely flopped due to the kind of material Romo was singing (mature balladry) and the public wasn't ready to take on this from such a young singer. Romo went on to do more film and TV again garnering a hit on television with her soap Dejame Vivir (Let Me Live) in 1982. After six years of television, Romo made her return to the small screen in the 1995 hit Si Dios me quita la vida (If God Takes My Life) alongside Cesar Evora and Omar Fierro. The telenovela was followed by the variety show Hoy Con Daniela (Today with Daniela) in 1996. The show was largely panned by critics and was cancelled after two seasons due to poor ratings. However, in 2001, she hosted Univision's short-lived primetime game show A Millon (A Million). That same year, she won her first roles as a villain in El Manantial (The Fountainhead) and was then seen in the lighthearted comedy Las vias del amor (The Way of Love) a year later. In 2005, Romo released Es la Nostalgia (Is Nostalgia) a collection of acoustic ballads produced by Adrian Posse and that same year, she garnered much praise for her role as the evil Dona Juana in the period soap Alborada (Dawn). In 2006, Romo produced the musical Cabaret in Mexico and in 2009 was the star in Victor/Victoria on stage. In 2008, Romo starred in the TV Series Mujeres Asesinas (Killer Women). She starred in the telenovelas Sortilego in 2009 and Triunfo del Amor (Triumph of Love) in 2010 where she played antagonist Bernarda Montejo vda. de lturbide. She recently starred as a protagonist in her role as Mercedes Artigas in the telenovela La tempestad (The Tempest). Music Career Daniela Romo started out young singing backup to Los Hernandos Zavala before venturing out on stage. In 1983, she traveled to Spain and met Danilo Vaona through her good friend (and supposed boyfriend) Miguel Bose. Danilo was famous at the time as an up and coming Italian producer behind Raffaella Carra among others. She recorded Daniela Romo under a new label, Hispavox. Her first single Mentiras (Lie) caused a stir in Spain as during this time she was hosting a late night talk show in that country. Her EMI debut album was a smash producing her #1 hit singles "Mentiras" (Lie) Celos (Jealousy) written by Jose Luis Perales, Pobre Secretaria (Poor Secretariat) La Occasion Para Amarnos (The Occasion For Loving) and the ballad Corazion which served as the theme to the telenovela Un Solo Corazon (One Heart). Romo's music career soon devoured all of her time and for the next 4 years, she would dedicate all her attention to it. In 1984, she released her third album Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love) which garnered her biggest international hit Yo No Te Pido La Luna (I ask Your Moon). The song was a smash all over Latin America and Spain, where the song was originally released by Fiordaliso under the title as Non voglio mica la luna. She followed this record with Duena de mi Corazon'' (Owner of my Heart) which would be her last Danilo Vaona produced record for 11 years. She would work again with him in 1995 producing the album Un Nuevo Amor. 1986 was a big year for Romo where it marked her return to television with arguably her best role to date in a telenovela with El Camino Secreto (The Secret Way). The theme song to the telenovela was sung by Romo herself and was written by Juan Gabriel titled De Mi Enamorate (My Enamorate). This song proved to be Romo's biggest hit in Mexico spending 21 weeks in the #1 position. It also achieved similar status in the USA with the new Billboard Hot Latin Tracks where it spent 14 weeks in the top spot. Her record, Mujer de todos, Mujer de nadie (Woman of all, no Woman) was released this year containing her smash. It was produced by Felisatti/J.R. Florez, the Midas touch of hit men of Mexican 1980s pop. This would be her only record produced by this dynamic duo but it produced some of her biggest hits such as the gay anthem Coco Loco, the ballad Adelante Corazon (Forward Heart) Veneno Para Dos (Poison Two) and the title track. Romo's music career took a turn in 1989 when she released Quiero Amanecer con Alguien (I Want Dawn to Someone) produced by Bebu Silvetti. The records was a musical change, adapting to balladry and simpler arrangements more in the vein of Adult contemporary pop music. This was a risky move but it paid off as this record was a huge hit on an international scale. She would keep recording and in 1993, she signed a new record contract with Melody/Fonovisa where she would released her three albums over the next four years. That same year, Romo was nominated for Female Pop Artist of the year at the Lo Nuestro Awards. The album Ave Fenix (Phoenix) released in 2001 was produced by Loris Ceroni and was largely inspired by Cher's comeback effort, Believe adopting her smooth vocals with dance beats. It was largely ignored because Romo would go on to do telenovelas instead of promoting it. Todo Todo Todo (All All All) A line dance was created for her Todo Todo Todo (All All All) song in the 1990s. The song is a De Rigueur at Filipino formal hall parties. Show Hosted A Millon Link Her Official Website Category:Hostesses Category:People Category:Non-American people Category:1959 Births